Robin Hood (Lacey)
Robin Hood is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the thirteenth episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest star Sean Maguire, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Robin Hood. History |-|During New Curse= After the casting of the new curse, Robin Hood becomes a resident of Storybrooke and remains tight-knit with members of the Merry Men. One day in the woods, Little John is showing off a crossbow he stole from a store and attempts to catch a meal by shooting a wild turkey, but misses. Robin Hood and the rest of their group follow while Little John chases after the animal. When they near the town line, he watches in shock as Little John is kidnapped by a flying monkey. Emma sends Robin Hood and the rest of the Merry Men along with David and Hook to search for Little John. They find him unconscious in the woods with a sustained bite wound and whisk their fallen comrade to the hospital. Once there, Little John begins convulsing erratically. Though Dr. Whale tries to sedate him, Little John's body forms a tail, throwing back everyone in the vicinity, as he transforms into a full-fledged flying monkey and takes off. As news spreads in town that the Wicked Witch is responsible for the new curse, Robin Hood arrives alone to the suspected villain's house to investigate. He accidentally fires an arrow at Regina, mistaking her for the Wicked Witch, and promptly apologizes. Robin Hood recalls her as the former Evil Queen, though she prefers to be called Regina. Since they have similar plans of searching the Wicked Witch's house, he goes along with her. In response to Regina's warning about not getting in her way, Robin Hood says, "I wouldn't dream of it", which is the same words he said a year ago in the Enchanted Forest when they broke into the palace together. Though neither remember this, she suspiciously asks if they have met before. Robin Hood denies it, but is certain if they had, he wouldn't forget someone like her. Inside the house, she searches for signs of the Wicked Witch's magic potions, but can't find anything. He expresses surprise at Regina since she isn't evil like her past title proclaimed her to. She remarks that fear can be a powerful influence of how people see her. They lock eyes, as Robin Hood moves closer to her, to which he reaches behind a shelf to pick up a bottle. When he asks if it's magical, Regina humorously points it out as whiskey. Deciding to take a break, Robin Hood rolls up his sleeves to pour some for them. As he hands her a cup, she is shocked to see a lion tattoo on his arm. Though he is unaware, Regina once sought out a second chance at true love with the power of pixie dust, which led her to a man with a lion tattoo, though she never saw his face. In confusion, he watches her flee the house. Later, Robin Hood spends time with Roland and the Merry Men; unaware that Regina is watching him from a distance. At the news of Neal's sudden death, Robin Hood attends to pay his respects. Afterwards, at the diner, he meets Tinker Bell for the first time and offers Regina a drink, but she declines. The Wicked Witch, Zelena, storms in; threatening everyone into submission with the Dark One's dagger. She publicly reveals herself as Regina's half-sister and forces her sibling into a showdown on Main Street after sundown. While patrolling the woods, he sees Regina distracted over a letter. Robin Hood steals the note, and with her permission, reads it. The letter exposes sentiments of Rumplestiltskin praising the magical strength of her mother Cora's first-born child. Regina explains how she always assumed those compliments were about her, but they are actually about Zelena. She had doubts about defeating a witch that is even more powerful than herself, but soon forms a plan. Regina takes out her own heart and buries it for Robin Hood to oversee while she is gone. In the aftermath of the witch fight, she entrusts him, much to his surprise, with keeping her heart safe from Zelena. With Friar Tuck, Robin Hood is ambushed when Mr. Gold, on Zelena's orders, demands Regina's heart. Roland stumbles onto the confrontation and is lured by Mr. Gold into approaching. Robin Hood fires an arrow at Mr. Gold, who redirects it to hover inches from piercing Roland. Not willing to risk his son's life, Robin Hood complies and hands over the heart. Afterwards, Regina arrives, to which he apologizes for not being able to protect her heart, but she is more relieved his son isn't hurt. Later that night, Robin Hood is surprised with a reappearance from Regina, who gives him a long-awaited kiss. The next morning, Robin Hood meets Regina at the diner for a quick kiss session before she leaves. When she asks what he sees in her, Robin Hood states it's the same thing as her—a second chance. Later, he is formally introduced to her son, Henry, who recently regained his lost memories. |-|After Second Curse= While Mary Margaret is going into labor at the hospital, Robin Hood and the remaining Merry Men stand guard inside the building entrance. Leroy and Mr. Clark rush in to alert them of Zelena's incoming presence, and they prepare to aim their arrows, but are no match for her magic. After she succeeds in stealing the newborn infant for a time spell, everyone learns Emma is now stripped of magic. Henry persuades Regina that she is capable of using light magic to fight Zelena; a claim Robin Hood also backs. He joins the others in a confrontation with Zelena, in which Regina defeats her sister with light magic. Robin Hood and David fend off a flying monkey, who reverts to Little John after Regina takes away Zelena's pendant and renders her powerless without magic. Rather than condemn the witch death, Regina spares Zelena's life by imprisoning her. Unseen to them, Mr. Gold later kills Zelena; accidentally triggering magic in her pendant, which activates the time spell. After Regina's heart is restored, Robin Hood spends some time over her house. She shares how her past love, Daniel, died at the hands of her mother, and he sympathetically talks about having lost his wife, Marian. Robin Hood is surprised to learn Regina saw him in the Enchanted Forest years ago when Tinker Bell used pixie dust to give her another chance at love. Even though she was too scared to approach him then, he regards their romance in the present as something that was destined to happen. In a diner celebration welcoming David and Mary Margaret's newborn son, Robin Hood watches as visible tension unfold when Regina discovers Emma wishes to leave town permanently with Henry. Emma, refusing to elaborate, bails from the diner; leaving Hook to talk some sense into her. Suddenly, a stream of light radiates to the sky as Zelena's time spell is mysteriously activated. Robin Hood goes along with Belle, David, Regina and Mr. Gold to check up on an imprisoned Zelena, who is now gone from her jail cell. The security tape is played; showing Zelena, despite not having her pendant, still harnessed magic to turn herself into a statue, which shatters and melts into powder. For the time being, they decide to leave the time portal untouched, but Emma and Hook accidentally travel through it to the past to recreate a meeting between Prince Charming and Snow White and then return to the present. During the evening, Robin Hood and Regina take Roland to the diner. Once there, Emma introduces Regina to someone she brought back from the past. Shockingly, Robin Hood recognizes the woman as his deceased wife, Marian. Overcome with emotion, he embraces her while too distracted to notice Regina's heartbreak. Family Trivia *The name "Robin"http://www.behindthename.com/name/robin is of Germanic origin derived from the name "Hrodebert" and itself derived from the words "hrod" and "beraht" that respectively mean "fame" and "bright".http://www.behindthename.com/name/robert Appearances References Category:Male Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters